Little Piece of Advice
by lilac8lover
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Bolton have been married for 4 1/2 years. And have a son, Travis. Gabriella is then approached by a teenager with a problem. She then gives her a little piece of advise.
1. Chapter 1

**A LITTLE PIECE OF ADVICE**

It was in there in the mid-summer day when she came up to me. I never really imagined my self giving advice like this to a girl I hardly knew. She was very frantic to say the least. Beating around the bush, not getting straight to the point. It was getting quite frustrating. But in the end, she was just a sweet innocent girl with a problem. Something I've never really experienced, myself. Thank goodness I didn't. From what she's telling me, I would be hyperventilating if I were her. But I'm here sitting on my friends couch listening to her and trying not to lash out my opinions too harshly.

Her name is Lydia Bauer. Dia, was her sobriquet. She had a really bad problem. She was 19, almost a junior at University of California, San Francisco, she was taking up visual arts, is a member of the Track & Field team, she had a boyfriend and she was 6 weeks pregnant.

She was almost a complete stranger to me. I've only met her 2 hours prior to this very moment of our conversation. I knew very little about her and yet her she was pouring her very heart and soul to me. Asking me for my attention to just listen to her and try to decide for her, which I know I can't do. But I'mma try and give her a little piece of advice.

_**That morning…**_

It was about a quarter to six when I suddenly heard the very distinct door hinges squeak open. Out of my quite pleasant sleep, I was then disturbed by the idea of someone breaking into my house. Seemingly clam, I slowly opened my eyes, barely, to a figure, a silhouette. It was no burglar; it was just my 2 ½ year old son, Travis. Rubbing his sleepy eyes while walking in, mumbled something to me. _"Mommy, I can't sleep." _was all I heard. I was too tired to ask him what was wrong so I then turned to my left and checked on my husband if he awoke. Nothing. He barely twitched, he was just sleeping peacefully. His chest rising and falling, up, down, up, down. A rhythm I've become so accustomed to. Seeing as my husband had no reaction whatsoever. I quietly got out of bed, and went to my son, who was almost leaning on the doorframe. Picked him up in my arms and he immediately snuggles into my chest. His eyes were drooping, and I bet so were mine. _"Do you wanna sleep between mommy and daddy?" _was all I asked, and he nodded. I then took him to our bed, and settled him between us. Kissed him on his forehead then on his cheek and we both drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Our bed. Well our bed is very special to all of us. It is not only where the magic happens, that's what everybody says on MTV Cribs, true (including the magic of child conception, in that case the making and creation of Travis), but we consider it as a haven. Our bed was a really big issue. Since we lived separately the entire duration of our relationship, and only moved in together when we got married, decorating and designing our future home wasn't all that easy, especially when it comes to furniture selection. With the mention of the bed, we both agreed we wanted it to the best piece of furniture we ever bought. We agreed on most parts except the size. I wanted something big, king size, Troy wanted, queen size. I wanted a king sized bed 'cause there's a lot more space to move around in, I may be petite but I'm a bit of a restless sleeper so I need the space. The other reason was he was a tall man and if we get a queen he may not have the space he needed, I don't want us to get cramped up in the confines of our own bed! A very understandable explanation, very good reasons. While his were a tad bit pathetic. He said he doesn't think we need the amount of space I protest to have, that we were paying for extra space that we didn't need. And he wouldn't be able to cuddle with me at night, because of the space; our bodies won't "touch". What a lame excuse! I was exasperated, I guess he kinda noticed, 'cause in the end I won.

And now 4 ½ years later I prove my husband wrong. Extra space was needed, now that our son is in the picture. He didn't usually sleep with us, only the very few instances wherein he truly couldn't sleep well. Let's just hope it doesn't become a habit of his. About 30 minutes into our sleep, I feel something moving on our bed. I semi-opened my eye, found out that it was my husband. He then turned to his side facing Travis and me. Acknowledging our son's presence, he wraps an arm around Travis' torso and rubbing my arm in the process, then went back to sleep. With my very vague vision, due to my sleepy demeanor, I watch my two favorite boys deep in their sleep, and fall back myself.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

As I take a glimpse at the clock on my bedside, it read 8:02 AM. It was a good time to wake up and start a new day. I fully flutter my eyes wide awake I squint at the presence of sunlight. Then I was suddenly drawn into a pair of very azure eyes. My husband, Troy, was starring at me with a twinkle present in those gorgeous orbs.

"_Good Morning, Beautiful." _he remarked accompanied by his dazzling smile. God, I'm amazed how it still makes me flutter after all these years.

"_Good Morning to you too, Handsome."_ he chuckles and I giggle.

"_How did this little one get here?" _he asked. Talking about our still sleeping son between us, curled up in the sea of blankets.

"_Well, he sneaked in our room at around quarter to 6 this morning, and said he couldn't sleep. I didn't want to argue so I just asked him if he wanted to sleep beside us and he agreed." _I replied.

"_That explains how he got here."_ he said with a chuckle.

"_I was surprised you didn't hear him get in."_

"_My sleep was so well, I was oblivious to his presence. But I did, eventually. I think I might've crushed him if I wasn't careful with the moving around!"_

"_We wouldn't want that."_

"_Do I get my morning kiss from my beautiful wife?_

"_Only if I get mine from my handsome husband."_

He leaned in and he kissed me. I deepened it and he responded. Trying our best not to crush our little one between us. I just love how passionate our kisses would be, even if they weren't as heated.

As our 'conversation' went on, I suddenly felt movement beneath the sheets and on my side. We pull back feeling the movement.

"_He's starting to wake up now." _I say with a smile

Just then Travis cuddles closer to me and hugging me as best as he could with his very small frame.

"_Travis, baby, I think it's time to get up." _I hear a whine and a _"No!"_

"_Hey buddy, come on time to get up now." _Troy tries his best to get Travis to get up. And another whine was emitted from the almost 3 year old. He's definitely awake he just doesn't wanna get up from his comfy spot.

"_Come on, baby. Get up so we can go early to Aunt Tanya's house. Then you can play for a much longer time." _and he immediately unattached himself from my side and opens his eyes, similar to his father's.

"_But I don't wanna!" _Travis says.

"_Sweetie, don't you wanna play?" _I say trying to reason out with him.

"_I do…" _

"_Then let's get up!" _Troy said joyfully.

Travis follows his dad's command and rises from his spot and stretches his arms. Then places them around both our shoulders and kisses us both. We kiss him too simultaneously.

Then we begin to tickle him. Until we all lose our breaths. And decide to officially get up from bed with little Travis in tow.

All in all it was a good Tuesday morning.

_**Later that morning…**_

It was around 10:30 AM already, Travis and I are sitting on the couch while I flip through a magazine and he watches the last round of cartoons on TV.

"_Ok honey, you said that's the last episode. We gotta get ready if we wanna meet Aunt Tanya on time."_ I remind him. We were suppose to meet Tanya at 11:45 AM, for lunch. But Travis gets easily distracted. And it'll take me awhile to get him ready, so I foresee the trouble we might encounter and extend the length of time. Plus it only takes 10-20 minutes to Tanya's house. So we'll hopefully get there on time.

"_Mommy…" _he stretches it out with a whine. _"… it's not even done yet."_

"_But you promise when it's completely done, we'll go get ready for our little meeting with Auntie Tanya, alright?" _I ask. He nods.

After a couple of minutes, the credits show up. Bath time!

"_Ok! Let's go! It's bath time!" _I say joyfully.

He didn't even wince, just held my hand as I lead him to the stairs.

Bath time was actually quite successful. Not that much mess and delay. He was very excited to go and see his aunt again. You could see it in his eyes and very evident at the sound of his giggles.

As Travis' bath time was over and I was now in the process of dressing him. I could here the shower in the master bath sounding off sudden flow of water. Troy is probably getting ready too and heading to work. Well it wasn't his usual work, it was his side job. He does assistant coaching and training at the basketball league of UC San Francisco. He got the offer a couple years back and couldn't turn it down. He only does this during summer when the college athletes need to go into heavy training, that's where he steps in. My husband works in the line of sports… sorta.

After dressing Travis in a green t-shirt that says "Big Green Monster" and a pair of khaki shorts, I carry him to our room. Troy was now only in his boxer shorts, with little droplets of water coming from his still damp hair.

"_Hey buddy! You're finally ready now." _

"_Yeah daddy! I took a bath!" _he responds triumphantly

"_Well good for you, Travis." _Troy chuckled then steps into our closet.

I place Travis down on our bed while I get ready. Distracting him with more television.

"_Just stay put and watch TV while mommy gets ready." _

"_Ok mommy."_ he says without even looking at me, just at the TV.

After my quick shower, I go into the walk-in closet connected to the bathroom. Seeing my husband no longer there, I begin to dress.

…

I am now in a grey burnout tank top tee, denim skinnies (ripped out), and really cute studded cognac sandals. I throw in an ecru cardigan (I know it's summer, but it gets windy here in Frisco) accessorize a little and I'm all set.

My fashionable taste has definitely changed since moving and starting up college in California. I take more risks with my style aesthetics. My hubby sure sees it, and is quite fond of the improved Gabriella.

I step out of the closet and found father and son on the already made up bed, cuddled together, with the little guy on his daddy's lap just watching TV.

Troy notices I've come out of the closet. He was dressed in his usual training outfit. Gym shorts and a t-shirt, he looked so much more handsome.

"_Why hello my darling. Are we all set?" _he grins. I giggle.

"_Yes we are."_ they then climb out off the bed. Troy smoothes out the bed, I grab my purse, Travis' hand and we head downstairs.

Waiting at the foyer, Travis starts bouncing up and down, squeezing his legs together as tight as he can, his eyes bulging out.

"_What's wrong sweetie?" _I ask, though I already new the problem.

"_Mommy, I need to go pee!" _he says as best as he can, even with a little squeak at the end.

"_Go to the powder room and…" _he zooms out mid-sentence. I laugh at how cute he's acting.

Troy was now descending the stairs with his gym bag swung across his upper body then sets it on the couch.

"_Where's the little man?" _he asks while snaking his hand around my waist and lightly pecking my lips.

"_He's a kinda busy at the moment." _Troy's face becomes puzzled. Then Travis comes out of the powder room with a relieved look on his face.

"_You alright buddy?" _he says chuckling.

"_Yeahhhh… Much better…" _relief evident in his voice. Troy and I both laugh.

"_We better get going."_ I say.

Heading out the door, I grab my keys and purse from the console table before going to the garage.

I buckle Travis up in his car seat, before firing up the car's engine.

"_I'll see you later, ok buddy." _Travis nods and Troy kisses his forehead.

"_Don't forget to save me a kiss for later." _Travis nods again.

I then step out of the driver's side to bid my husband goodbye. As I face him, to my surprise, he captures me in his arms.

"_And you better save me a dozen kisses later." _ he says then pecks my lips.

"_How about infinite kisses?" _I say with a grin and kiss him on the lips much deeper than the previous one.

"_I can't wait for this day to end." _then kisses me even deeper.

I look over at Travis who was too busy playing with a bunch of his toys to notice his parents' little love fest.

"_What time will you leave?" _I ask.

"_Maybe a little later. I just gotta finish some stuff then I'll go."_

"_Alright, don't forget to lock up."_

"_I won't."_ he demanded then kissed me on my forehead.

I get into the car buckle up my seatbelt and start to drive out of the driveway.

"_See you guys later! Love you!"_ Troy exclaims to us.

"_Love you too!"_

"_Love you too daddy!"_

He waves goodbye to us then we start our journey to Tanya's house.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a bad idea. I repeat, this NOT a bad idea.

I came here to find resolution and clarity pertaining to my so called problems. I am not a sissy that requires help from any kind of professional; in exception to this momentum which I am now sitting in the waiting room of a trained councilor, specializing on young adults and their crazy minds. My palms all sweaty and clammy, like I'm about to go on stage to perform in front an entire arena.

I'm not entirely emotionally stable, so I wouldn't blame my parents (and even a few friends) to try talk me into visiting a councilor, not a psychologist, nor a psychiatrist, but in my mind, it's just a light term for it. Seemingly, they have evidently won that so called little pep talk. Once walking into the building, I felt pretty confident that the councilor would immediately realize how unnecessary this appointment was and declare me stable. All confidence drained out the minute I rode the elevator to the floor along with a very weird man. It was just him and myself the whole 15 floor ride up, to the exception that I actually got off on the 15th floor and he just went straight back up. What a weird guy. Is it possible that all the people that go here are that weird? I start to question my relevance in this place. After checking in with the receptionist about my appointment with Ms. Gabriella Bolton, I immediately find the nearest chair and just sit.

I have absolutely no idea who I'm seeing. A friend of a friend just recommended her saying "…she was excellent at her craft, and helped him through a very rough time…". That seems pretty convincing, and with all the credentials she has hanging on the walls, she can't be far from reputable. I slowly gain my confidence back….then it jolts back down again when her assistant called my name. I gulp so hard and loud, that I swear I saw the lady beside me look at me strangely from the corner of my eye.

As I've said, I have no idea what to expect from a councilor. I picture a fairly lit room, with a couch for me to sit on, a coffee table, a rug, a side table, a lamp…you know, the usual stuff you see in an office. That part was mainly true, except the actual office was a lot more chic than I pictured, but I wasn't entirely shocked by it all. I walk in to an empty room, the assistant, whose name I later learned was Clarisse, lead me to an adjacent area where I see a desk, two chairs across from it and a swung back cushioned chair from behind. The chair swings forward and I am met with this woman. This gorgeous woman I seem to slowly get entranced by. She then nods her head at Clarisse, I guess signaling her to leave, and looks back to me then extends her hand for a shake. " Hello! You must be Peter Crompton, am I right?" For a mere 3 seconds I wasn't able to respond. I then realized how stupid I looked, practically googling my eyes at her. I respond with a polite "Yes." She smiles at me. "Well then, what brings you here? What would you like to talk about?" That then starts an hour and half of awkward silence and openness.

"Alright, that will do for today. Do you have any questions?" She asks with a gleam in her eyes she probably didn't realize were there in the fist place. "No. Not really." I say nicely. "Ok then, if you wish too, I guess you could just schedule your next appointment with Clarisse and I'll see you then." She says with a smile on the end. "Okay. See you then. Bye." - "Bye!" she says back.

After being just 2 meters close to the door, she calls me back. "Oh Peter!" I get all excited and semi-rush back. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've noticed you didn't completely fill up your records. And I really need them completed. I hope you don't mind." She says with another smile. "Oh it's alright. I really don't." I say with mush hesitance as she hands me the form to refill up. I stare down at the blank she was pertaining to. "Umm… I'm sorry to say that this is quite inapplicable." She looks at the blank I am currently pointing at. _Present Occupation: __

"I see. But, if you don't mind me asking, what degree did you receive prior to your graduation?" she says while her forehead scrunches up. "Accountancy, actually" Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she began to stiffen. "You're an accountant?" she asks eagerly. "Yes…well sort of." I say getting kind of curious as to why she got surprised in learning my supposed job. "Well then...I need you!"

* * *

"Auntie Tanya!" I watch as my little boy rushes out of the elevator to meet the awaiting embrace of his aunt as we reach her corridor.

"Travis!..." I say to him in a loud whisper. "... don't be so loud. There are people resting and you don't want to disturb them."

"I'm sorry mommy." he whispers as well.

"Oh c'mon Gabriella, don't be so harsh on him." Tanya says in defense of Travis, who has found his way into the already familiar apartment. I roll my eyes directly at her, which I'm sure she did not miss, for she rolled her eyes back at me.

Tanya Frasier has been my best friend throughout college. With the exception of my ultimate best friend Taylor Danforth (née McKessie), who currently lives miles away. We both were college freshmen and went to Stanford, both took up Psychology, with her taking it as her pre-med course, and I for my pre-law course. But as we both know none of that never really pulled through. She didn't even last through a year of medical school, and later became a PR agent, and my decision to boycott law school to become a psychologist/councilor.

Currently working at one of the best PR firms in all of San Francisco, living in a great urban area (while we live in a more suburban area, but not that ultimately suburban) receiving excellent pay, but sadly very much single. She dates every now and then, but it'll be lucky if it lasts more than 2 months.

Tanya also became one of my bridesmaid in mine and Troy's wedding. She usually is very controlling and demanding, but was surprised to find a counterpart that was a lot worse than she is, Sharpay Evans.

When you meet Tanya Frasier for the very first time, you seem to wonder what her race truly is. According to her, she's half Nicaraguan, half Caucasian, half Brazilian. If you can imagine, what a blend that is to for such a stunning woman. Tanya is very beautiful to say none the least , when we go out, guys hit on her constantly. But with what her job entails, she gets kind of intimidating, unless you get to know her of course.

"Hey little man what do you wanna do today, huh?"

"I dunno. Maybe we could play a game."

"I was thinking the same thing. But the thing is Travis, what _kind _of game do you wanna play?"

"Uhhh..." Travis shrugs. "Mommy?" he turns to me with his pleading eyes seeking for help in coming up with an idea.

"Well honey what do you feel like playing?... What about the toys you brought to show Auntie Tanya?" his eyes lit up at the mention of his new toys and I hand him the bag I was holding filled with the new stuff he got, mostly from his grandparents, a few from his daddy.

"OH YEAH!" he says as he slowly lays them all down on the living room floor. Tanya and I both giggle at his sudden reaction.

"Hey Gab, wanna drink something?" Tanya asks, already walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I then follow her, but at the same time keeping an eye on my son, who was now re-admiring his brand new toys again. She then hands me a glass of a smoothie she just blended.

"It's my brand new concoction!" she says in delight. Hopefully noticing my puzzled look of disgust. Didi I mention Tanya's a health junkie? An extreme one at that matter who makes all these weird smoothie mixtures, and makes me taste each and everyone of them. Some successful, but most of the time, an utter failure. "Oh c'mon! Don't gimme that look! You haven't even taken a sip!" she exclaims.

"Do I even wanna know what's in here?" I ask, inspecting the glassful of smoothie, keeping my confused and disgusted look intact.

"Honestly...uhhh...not really. Just drink up! I swear it _might_ do you some good." she says with much enthusiasm. I take a whiff of it for a sec, _smells alright_. I then take a sip, _not bad_. Then take a moderate gulp of the drink, _not bad at all._

_"_So what do you say? Not bad, eh?" she delightfully & eagerly says at my face.

"Fine..." she draws in.

"...I must say..." she draws in closer.

"...honestly..." just a little bit closer.

"...I gotta admit..." much closer.

"...it ain't that bad." I admit with a grin on my face. "Yes!" she says in loud hush tones as she pumps her fist in the air.

"I have finally made something successful and actually pleased you!" she says with a little shriek in the end.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't get used to it." we both laugh, grab our glasses and walk back to the living room to sit on the carpet with Travis, who was more than ready to present us with his toys.

After all the talking Travis did and all the listening we had to do, we suddenly got hungry and ate lunch.

Then, with our bellies full with Tanya's organic grub, we sat back down on the couch. I then noticed Travis had a look, a look that he wanted something. It was very evident to me for it was plastered all over his face. He creeped near Tanya and I, sighed softly, and spoke.

"Can we get some ice cream, please?" with his puppy dog eyes already on duty. I don't really fall for them. But everyone else does, including Troy, whom from he inherited them from. As expected they seem to be working on Tanya.

"Okay little dude. Sadly I don't have any ice cream in the freezer, but we could go get some at the near by parlor. What do you say?"Tanya says soflty. He nods eagerly then turn to me for my approval.

"Promise you won't scream later after eating? You wouldn't want your throat to hurt later." I ask him concernedly.

He nods again. "Yes mommy I promise."

"Well alrighty then. You go with Aunt Tanya to get some ice cream." I then smile reassuringly at him. He gives me hug, and I kiss his forehead then cheek. Hearing a "Yipee!" and "Thank You Mommy!" escape from his adorable lips.

"Gabs? You not going?" Tanya suddenly asks.

"Yeah. Could you take him? I don't really feel like going. Don't worry I'll just watch the apartment till you guys get back." I tell her.

"You sure?" she asks a little worriedly.

"Positive." I assure her.

"Well alright buddy let us go get some ice cream!" Tanya exclaims. With a "Yeah!" coming from Travis.

After they bid there short goodbyes, I lie down on Tanya's comfy couch remove shoes and stretch my legs.

Ten minutes of pure silence passes and I hear the doorbell ring. _Must be them... Did she forget her keys or something?... Why would she be ringing the doorbell?_

I was surprised to not find my friend and son at the door holding ice cream cones. Instead I was greeted by a fairly timid teenager.

"Hey I'm Dia. I live down the hall, actually I just moved here. The woman next door to me says your name's Tanya and I just wanted to ask... if could have some sugar?" she says shyly in her very meek voice.

I smile at her.

* * *

_"Well then…I need you!"_

She needs me!

That statement just catches me off guard. Did she just say _she needs me_? Oh boy am I hallucinating? This woman, who's completely out of my league (I have realized, within the short span of meeting her) _needs me? This cannot be!_

"Pardon me... but did you just say that you need me?" I cannot believe I just said that aloud!

"I do. You are currently unemployed? Yes?" she asks.

I nod and say "Yeah. I am."

"Then it's your lucky day! I have a job offering for you!" she tells me.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yes, I do..." she trails off to look at her desk clock.

"...sadly. I have another client waiting for me. Do you mind calling me so I may discuss to you the details and so we can schedule a meeting?" she pauses. "That is if you're interested..."

"I most definitely am." I say with much enthusiasm.

"Great! Here's my card, call me tomorrow, around half past 11?" I nod and she hands me her card.

"Fantastic! Pleasure doing business with you, and hopefully I'll see you on your next appointment?" Oh God! I like her already.

"Absolutely!" I say excitingly. We bid our goodbyes and I walk out of her office, clutching her business card to my chest.

A chance to meet a wonderful woman and actually get to call her and talk with her some more tomorrow, and possibly land a job? Can this day get any better?

I surely am now looking forward to my appointments with my councilor.


End file.
